The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: One shots del mundo de The Ghost Of You. Traducción autorizada por "sunshineoptimismandangels".
1. Conociendo a Blaine

**Historia original de "sunshineoptimismandangels" Como con The Ghost Of You, tengo su permiso para traducir esta serie de one shots. **

**No es una secuela de TGOY, son extractos de las escenas que no vimos la primera vez. **

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots.<strong>

**1.- Conociendo a Blaine.**

Kurt estaba vagando. Cerró los ojos y siguió moviéndose de una habitación a otra por la casa. Se paseaba por todas las habitaciones (excepto _esa _habitación), el conocía ya todos los rincones de ese lugar al que solía llamar _hogar._

En alguna ocasión él había amado esa casa. Las molduras en forma de corona, los ventanales, la gran bañera y la cocina. El mismo había trabajado laboriosamente con algunos detalles de la decoración, esperando mejorar el hogar que estaba creando.

Ahora, él odiaba este lugar. El estúpido crujido de las escaleras, las demasiado amarillas paredes de la cocina, las pretenciosas lámparas de bronce a los largo de las paredes en la planta baja, y sobre todo, el odiaba el dormitorio principal y la estúpida cama de cuatro postes.

Esto había sido su sueño y ahora era su pesadilla. Una que tenía que repetir una y otra vez por el resto de su… ¿qué? ¿Por el resto de qué tiempo?

Kurt dejo la habitación y siguió vagando.

Fue cuando escuchó un ruido de abajo que se sacudió de su trance. Abrió los ojos y bajo las escaleras llegando al vestíbulo donde se podía ver cómo le daban vuelta a la perilla de la puerta. Podía oír voces desde afuera, sentía miedo y emoción disparándose en su interior desde los dedos de sus manos hasta los pies.

Personas venían. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Kurt había visto a alguien además de _esa_ persona que ya no quería volver a ver. Kurt se mordió el labio tratando de calmar sus nervios.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer delgada, de cabello rizado color arena y vistiendo una chaqueta gris. "Aquí estamos." Ella dijo. "Creo que si puedes alejarte de… la historia de este lugar, podría ser perfecto para ti."

Era una agente de bienes raíces. Kurt supo al instante lo que estaba sucediendo. La casa estaba en venta desde hace años, la gente venía de vez en cuando para verla pero seguía sin haber un comprador, no desde los Fraser. Algo se atascó en la garganta de Kurt cuando el recuerdo de aquellas personas y el terror de sus ojos cuando se dieron cuenta como era su nuevo hogar… Kurt odiaba era palabra, pero no podía pensar en una mejor manera de decirlo, que la casa estaba embrujada.

Kurt se inclinó hacia la pared sabiendo que ninguna de las personas que entraran serían capaces de verlo.

Y entonces lo vio entrar.

Era un hombre joven, no mucho mayor que Kurt…. O mucho mayor de lo que se suponía que tenía que ser. Era un poco bajito y tenía rebelde cabello oscuro. Llevaba un suéter gris que le sentaba a la perfección y debajo una camisa azul marino. Tenía una gran sonrisa mientras exploraba el vestíbulo. Sus ojos se miraron hacia donde Kurt estaba de pie. Oh, dios mío, él era guapo. Ojos color miel y sonrisa preciosa, barbilla fuerte cubierta de suficiente vello. Kurt sintió que algo se movía en su interior, algo que no había sentido en años.

"Wow." Dijo el hombre. "Es incluso mejor en persona." Puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y regreso lentamente al vestíbulo.

"Todo lo que se pudo mantener de la casa original sigue aquí." Dijo la agente inmobiliaria. "Todo lo demás fue expertamente renovado y actualizado de acuerdo con el periodo de tiempo." Entró a la sala de estar el hombre la siguió. Kurt los siguió también.

"Como puede ver." Continuó. "La persona que renovó hizo un trabajo increíble."

Kurt sintió una oleada de orgullo ante el cumplido y creció aún más cuando vio iluminarse los ojos del hombre. Kurt los siguió a través de la casa mientras la agente les daba un tour. Sin embargo, se quedó en el pasillo esperándolos hasta que salieron de la habitación principal.

"Yo probablemente la use para un salón de música." El hombre dijo. "Es un gran lugar para escribir."

¿Él escribe música? Kurt pensó. _Oh por favor, por favor, que le guste mi casa._

Terminaron el recorrido en la cocina. Kurt saltaba emocionado, esperando junto a la puerta en el arco de la cocina y escuchando lo que él hombre pensaba de la casa.

"Bueno, es encantadora." Dijo y sonrió.

Sí. A él le gustaba la casa. Por su puesto que le gustaba, era hermosa. Tal vez se quedaría con ella.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta para mí, Blaine?"

"No. Es solo que… tengo que pensarlo." Blaine, que era el nombre del hombre, respondió.

"Por supuesto. Comprar una casa es una decisión muy grande." La agente de bienes raíces le sonrió.

El corazón de Kurt se hundió. Los otros siempre lo pensaban y siempre decían que no. Incluso aquellos que no conocían directamente lo que había pasado ahí, solo 'sentían algo' y terminaban por rechazar la casa. Esto no sería diferente.

Kurt sintió que se le apretaba el pecho y tuvo ganas de llorar. Tener esperanza era peor que estar ahí. La esperanza de tener a alguien ahí y luego tener que destruir esa esperanza, dolía mucho más que no esperar nada en absoluto.

"Por favor." Kurt dijo en voz alta, ya al borde de las lágrimas. _"Por favor, no me dejes aquí solo. Ya no. Por favor."_

Los mirada de Blaine se movió hacia el arco donde Kurt llevaba un rato de pie antes de regresarla a la agente de bienes raíces.

"¿Sabes qué? Al diablo el pensarlo. Me encantó esta casa desde que me mostraste las fotos. Elabora los documentos. La quiero."

"¿En serio?" Dijo la agente de bienes raíces, sorprendida.

"_¿En serio?"_ Kurt susurró. Esperanza desatándose de nuevo en su pecho.

Blaine sonrió y Kurt sintió que se derretía un poco. "Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?"

"Tan pronto como quieras." Respondió la agente.

Después cuando Blaine y la agente de bienes raíces se habían ido, dejaban a un Kurt feliz y emocionado en el vestíbulo. Blaine se estaba mudando. Blaine y sus hermosos ojos y dulce sonrisa. Blaine y su amor por la música. Blaine se estaba mudando.

Kurt miró alrededor de la casa en la que había estado atascado por años y por primera vez pensó que no era tan malo después de todo. Con Blaine aquí, tal vez podría sentirla como un _hogar_ otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así fue como Kurt conoció a Blaine. :'( ¿Les gustó? :D <strong>

**En el siguiente vamos a ver que pasaba por la mente de Kurt mientras Blaine se mudaba a su nueva y embrujada casa. **

**Entonces, como tengo una bonita esponja llamada universidad absorviendome la vida, nos estaremos leyendo hasta el lunes. **

**Gracias por leer :D Pd: yo se que quieren dejar un comentario, anden sin pena que abajo los espera el cuadro de reviews xD ! **

**So... i'm back! xD **


	2. Caminando en el aire

**Verso numero 2. Este forma parte de los capítulos 2,3 y 4 pero con la total perspectiva de Kurt. Recuerden que no es una secuela, son extractos de lo que no vimos la primera vez. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots<strong>

**2.- Caminando en el aire. **

Kurt esperaba ansioso que Blaine se mudara. También estaba preocupado y tenía miedo de que tal vez cambiara de opinión. Entonces, un sábado, un camión de mudanza de detuvo frente a la casa, Blaine y varios ayudantes traían sus cosas.

Kurt se aseguró de permanecer invisible para Blaine. No había razón para asustarlo en su primer día ahí, o hacerlo enloquecer frente a todos los de la mudanza, ya que ellos no serían capaces de verlo. Era más de la emoción y actividad que Kurt había visto y tenido por sí mismo en mucho tiempo. Disfrutaba viendo a Blaine brincando de un lado a otro dirigiendo la mudanza, decidiendo donde acomodar los muebles y bromeando con los hombres que lo ayudaban. Blaine se veía feliz y agradable, incluso si Kurt nunca se mostraba ante él, iba a ser bueno tenerlo ahí, se sentía la luz y el calor que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo en esa casa.

Una vez que los de mudanza se fueron, Kurt observo a Blaine recorriendo la casa, familiarizándose con ella. Kurt se sintió un poco espeluznante al estar viendo a Blaine todo el día, aunque él era un fantasma después de todo y tenía ya el adjetivo de ser espeluznante, ¿no?

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la apretada sensación de nervios comenzó a adentrarse en el estómago de Kurt como cada noche. Decidió dejar a Blaine mientras se preparaba para dormir. Kurt no era tan espeluznante como para verlo cambiarse la ropa. Kurt se sonrojó al pensar en ello. En cambio, esperó alrededor de la casa hasta que sintió el tirón en el estómago que le avisaba que era el momento. Kurt trató de tragarse el miedo e instintivamente se dirigió a la habitación principal que una vez había compartido con Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Kurt parpadeó abriendo los ojos a la mañana siguiente, acurrucándose de lado. Estaba en el piso de la habitación principal, aunque ahora era la sala de música. Kurt miró las cajas, el piano, el escritorio y que ya no estaba la cama de cuatro postes. Se estremeció al recordarlo y rápidamente bajo las escaleras.<p>

Todavía era temprano, el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Kurt se apoyó contra una de las paredes de la sala de estar y miró por la ventana hacia donde se veía la bahía, deseando que el sol entrara para calentarse un poco. Él estaba tan frío, siempre estaba frío, era lo peor que podía sentir por las mañanas después de lo que pasaba cada noche.

Kurt quería mirar en la habitación de Blaine para asegurarse de que seguía ahí y que estaba bien… solo quería verlo realmente. Saber que no estaba tan solo como se sentía. Kurt quería tanto hablar con Blaine, pero aún no estaba convencido para hacerlo. No podía asustarlo, simplemente no podía.

Después de un rato, escuchó a Blaine moverse arriba, la ducha abierta, y finalmente, Blaine bajando las escaleras. El aliento de Kurt se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Blaine estaba usando un suéter demasiado pequeño para él y le esculpía de manera perfecta los hombros, los pantalones le hacían ver un maravilloso trasero… no es que Kurt estuviera mirando, y un sombrero inclinado hacia un lado que hizo a Kurt rodar los ojos con cariño.

Blaine bostezó y se estiro al llegar a la sala de estar, sonrió y luego salió de la casa. Kurt estaba decepcionado y esperaba que volviera pronto. Lo vio tarareando por la acera desde la ventana de la sala de estar, para después regresar a vagar por la casa como era su costumbre.

Blaine regresó alegre y con olor a café. Inmediatamente desempaqueto la caja que contenía las bocinas para su iPod, las enchufó y puso música a lo alto. Era una mezcla de música pop, en su mayoría de mujeres, con algunas canciones de Broadway y, sorprendentemente, algo de rock clásico.

Kurt observo como Blaine se pasó el día cantando junto a la música y desempacando cajas. Su energía era contagiosa y Kurt estaba hipnotizado con Blaine, su voz y su sonrisa. Blaine seguía desempacando y reorganizando los muebles de la casa. Algunas veces Kurt quería decirle algo a Blaine, opinar con algo, pero en lugar de eso solo murmuraba para sí mismo con la voz tan baja que Blaine no sería capaz de escucharlo.

"_¿Realmente Blaine? ¿Estas poniendo el sofá ahí?"_

O

"_No, si pones los cubiertos en el cajón de la izquierda te será más fácil encontrarlos."_

Lo único que pudo hacer cuando Blaine comenzó a acomodar al azar los estantes con libros fue mantenerse en silencio. No los estaba organizando ni por autor o género o cualquier sistema que Kurt pudiera detectar. Kurt se cruzó de brazos mientras le comían las ganas de ayudar a Blaine. Se dio cuenta que el gusto de Blaine en los muebles y la decoración era bueno. Tal vez no era lo que Kurt hubiera elegido para la casa, pero Blaine lo tenía ya casi todo ahí antes siquiera de llegar a la casa. Era todo muy clásico y de buen gusto, eso hizo sonreír a Kurt.

Kurt se estaba preguntando si tendría el valor suficiente para simplemente mirar cómo se veía ahora la habitación – el salón de música, se corrigió, con los arreglos que Blaine le había hecho cuando de pronto una canción de Katy Perry comenzó a sonar a todo volumen por las bocinas. Blaine inmediatamente comenzó a cantar, después él estaba bailando. Giraba y saltaba alrededor de la sala de estar. Dio un salto desde el sofá y siguió bailando mientras cantaba. Kurt solo lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

"¡Esta noche caminaré por el aire! _(I'm walking on air tonight!)_" Blaine cantaba. "Caminaré por el aire. Caminaré, está noche caminaré en el aire. ¡Caminaré por el aire! _(I'm walking on air. I'm walking, I'm walking on air tonight. I'm walking on air!)"_

Kurt tenía que taparse la boca con una mano para no estallar en carcajadas. Blaine continuó bailando y cantando, saltando de un mueble a otro. Kurt no podía pensar en la última vez que se había sentido así de feliz.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kurt recupero la conciencia en la recamara principal, Blaine ya se había ido de la casa. Kurt se sentía apático cuando Blaine no estaba ahí. Se había ido la mayor parte del día y cuando regresó, Blaine se veía sombrío y parecía tan cansado que Kurt se sintió un poco preocupado por él.<p>

Blaine acomodo las cosas que había comprado para la casa y puso música de nuevo, aunque no cantó o bailó en esta ocasión. Blaine se comió rápido la cena y terminó de desempacar en silencio. Kurt se preguntaba si él había tenido un mal día o si tal vez la casa ya le estaba mostrando como era en realidad. Kurt se tragó el pánico que sintió ante ese pensamiento.

"_Por favor, Blaine."_ Kurt susurró sin dejar que Blaine lo escuchara. _"No te rindas todavía, no tan pronto."_

Al día siguiente fue peor. Blaine se veía terrible, aunque todavía lucia devastadoramente guapo, pero tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y su cabello era un lio. Ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse, había bajado a la sala en su pijama.

Kurt estaba tan preocupado por él, que comenzó a idear un plan. No podía dejar que Blaine se viera tan miserable y tan poco feliz como él solía verse. Tenía que hacer algo. Eso era todo, iba a hablar con él. Kurt tomo una respiración profunda mientras Blaine se apoyaba en el mostrador de la cocina y comía cereal.

Kurt se hizo visible.

Hubo un momento en el que Blaine estaba mirando su tazón, de pie como un zombi y después estaba mirando hacia arriba. Debió haber visto a Kurt porque sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que casi habría sido cómico de no ser por el miedo detrás de ellos. El tazón se resbalo de sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Kurt se estremeció y quiso huir de ahí pero se contuvo.

"_¡Lo siento! Lo siento…"_ Dijo Kurt rápidamente, tratando de no asustar aún más a Blaine. _"Yo no quería… No estaba tratando de…"_ Kurt no sabía que decir, se movió un poco más cerca de Blaine y luego se congeló cuando el rostro de Blaine se puso pálido y se apretó contra el mostrador lo más lejos que pudo.

Kurt quería llorar. _"Lo siento."_ Dijo de nuevo ya con la voz ronca. _"Yo realmente no quería asustarte. Lo siento mucho." _Kurt quería consolarlo o por lo menos ayudarle a limpiar el tazón roto y el cereal regado. Se sentía terrible.

"_No voy a hacerte daño."_ Dijo Kurt con la voz más firme que pudo crear.

Esto no estaba funcionando. Kurt se froto los ojos con las manos y trató de calmarse. Si él no estaba calmado no había forma de que Blaine lo estuviera. Podía hacerlo, solo actuar… normal.

Kurt levantó una mano en dirección a Blaine tratando de parecer lo menos intimidante posible. _"Hola."_ Dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa cansada. _"Soy Kurt Hummel."_

Blaine no se movió durante un largo rato y luego bajo la mirada hacia la mano de Kurt. Hizo un movimiento hacia adelante y la emoción saltó dentro de Kurt. Entonces, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Kurt se sorprendió tanto que de inmediato se hizo invisible de nuevo.

Blaine miró hacia la puerta y de vuelta a Kurt, aunque ya no podía verlo ahora, para después salir de la cocina para abrir la puerta. Kurt suspiró y vio a Blaine saludando a un hombre alto y muy guapo. Kurt se avergonzó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta que él estaba celoso de este tipo, al menos antes de que quedará claro que era el hermano mayor de Blaine. Kurt necesitaba controlar sus emociones.

Kurt se mantuvo invisible y fuera del camino. Parecía que el hermano se iba a quedar por un tiempo. Bueno, eso le daba tiempo para reagrupar sus idead y decidir cómo abordar a Blaine la próxima vez. Informalidad, necesitaba mantener la informalidad.

Kurt siguió vagando, sin meterse en la reunión entre hermanos. Tal vez tener a su hermano ayudaría a Blaine. Kurt esperaba que lo que preocupara a Blaine se curara con la visita de su hermano. Kurt no quería que Blaine se fuera, no solo porque no quería estar solo, era solo por Blaine. Blaine era… Kurt no lo sabía realmente, pero pensaba que tal vez Blaine podría ser justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: ¿Que tal segundo verso? La verdad es que Kurt me da tristeza :'( Que feo a de ser el estar totalmente solo en una casa con ese horrible recuerdo. **

**Pero bueno, respondiendo a sus dudas. Nope, esto no es The Ghost Of You narrado por Kurt. La autora en su cuenta de tumblr pidió a los lectores que le dijeran que partes de la historia querían leer y los primeros dos versos los pidieron así. El siguiente es diferente, se los prometo. Hay algunos versos desde la perspectiva de Burt, Carole, Blaine... ¡hasta de Sebastian hay POV!. Hay algunos fragmentos del pasado y del futuro. Acá hay de todo. :D**

**So... si quieren algún verso en particular, díganme en su comentario y yo se lo haré llegar a la autora. :D**

_**Muchas gracias por leer a todos los que se dieron una vuelta por acá y también eternas gracias a JazzCrissColfer, Gabriela Cruz, AmiDela, Adriana11, Airam Anemix, Darren's Loveeer, Aamorella, Miichy CrissColfer y ValeAsencio por sus hermosos comentarios. **_

**Si todo sale bien y logro pasar la materia de ingles xD El jueves nos estaremos leyendo con otro verso de está historia. **

**¡Buen inicio de semana! **

**Lp' n_n**


	3. Nervios

**Verso numero 3. :D Este forma parte del futuro de Klaine, entre el ultimo capítulo y el epilogo. Está dividido en 3 partes para hacerla de emoción (?) **

**Ahora sí, bienvenidos a su primera cita. :3 !**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots<strong>

**3.- Nervios (Parte 1)**

Blaine no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. En San Francisco, él y Kurt habían vivido juntos durante meses. Se habían visto todos los días. Habían pasado más de medio año juntos y eso es mucho decir de algunas parejas. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan nervioso por una pequeña cita?

Blaine miró su reflejo en el espejo y puso los ojos en blanco. Ese conjunto estaba mal. Estaba desatando su corbatín cuando el tono de mensaje de su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomó para ver un mensaje de Kurt.

_**¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Qué me pongo? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¡Ayuda!**_

Blaine sonrió y leyó el mensaje de nuevo, yal vez él no era el único nervioso por la cita. Incluso con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos y las cosas que habían pasado, esa era, después de todo, su primera cita real.

Blaine miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. Lo que llevaba puesto estaba bien, lo importante era que estaría con Kurt.

_**Estoy seguro que lo que llevas puesto será perfecto. **_Respondió

Paso un momento antes de que Kurt respondiera. _**¡No estoy usando nada! **_

Blaine se rio de nuevo antes de escribir su respuesta. _**Eso suena perfecto. **_

Kurt respondió inmediatamente. _**No Blaine, si no puedo encontrar algo que ponerme no haremos está cita en absoluto. **_

Kurt debía estar muy nervioso, ahora ya no era momento para bromear. Blaine decidió simplemente llamarlo.

"_Blaine." _Kurt respondió al primer timbre. _"¡No puedo encontrar nada que ponerme, toda mi ropa es horrible!" _

"Eso no puede ser verdad. Tienes el mejor gusto en moda que yo conozca. Pasamos horas juntos mirando Vogue. Debes tener conjuntos increíbles."

"_Tal vez antes, pero no guardaron toda mi ropa y mucha de ella ahora está fuera de moda y no he tenido la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo guardarropa y no sé qué ponerme y solo quiero que sea perfecto y no lo es, y si esto no comienza de manera perfecta yo-"_

"Kurt." Dijo Blaine suavemente. "Kurt, está bien."

Kurt respiró hondo en el otro extremo de la línea. _"Creo que estoy un poco ansioso Blaine." _ Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"Ahora mismo tengo un montón de ropa tirada por toda la cama. También estoy nervioso, pero soy solo yo, Kurt. Nosotros. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar nerviosos?" Preguntó Blaine.

"_Esta es la primera vez que voy a una cita con un chico, además de… además de Sebastian." _ Dijo Kurt en voz baja. _"Y no es solo eso, somos tú y yo… quiero que sea perfecto."_

Blaine hizo a un lado algunas de sus prendas y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como lo golpeaban las palabras de Kurt, comprendiendo la importancia que tenía esa cita en realidad. Se quedó en silencio por un momento para pensar que decir.

"_¿Blaine?" _Kurt le preguntó.

"Kurt, esta cita podría ser un desastre." Blaine suspiró. "Nuestra ropa podría no combinar, o peor, parecerse. Se le podría ponchar una llanta al auto. La comida podría ser terrible y podríamos enfermar. La película podría ser un total fracaso o podríamos sentarnos detrás de una persona con cabello enorme que no deje de hablar en toda la película. Podríamos quedar atrapados bajo la lluvia o… o no sé… podría ser el peor día en la historia de las citas y todavía sería algo perfecto. ¿Sabes por qué?"

"_¿Por qué?" _Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa en su voz.

"Porque somos tú y yo. Estamos juntos y… con vida. Kurt, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí realmente no me importa lo que nosotros estemos vistiendo o cualquier otra cosa."

Kurt no respondió durante un buen rato. _"Te amo Blaine." _Dijo finalmente.

"Yo también te amo." Blaine sonrió.

"_Pero si llegas y estamos vistiendo lo mismo, me estoy cambiando de ropa. En realidad, te vas a casa y te cambias de ropa. ¿Entendido?"_

Blaine rio y volvió a caer sobre la cama. "Entendido. Ahora… ¿realmente no estas usando nada en este momento?"

"_Solo mis boxers." _

Blaine soltó un quejido. "Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos que salir. Podemos solo permanecer adentro y…"

"_Blaine Devon Anderson, estoy escogiendo en este momento algo que ponerme y tú seguro estás ya en camino a recogerme. Vamos a salir en una cita."_

"¡Sí, señor!" Dijo Blaine. "Te veré pronto."

"_Hasta pronto."_

Blaine terminó la llamada, sosteniendo el teléfono cerca de su pecho mientras sonreía salvajemente. Esta iba a ser la mejor primera cita de la historia.

...

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Lo subí antes, lo sé ;_; Soy débil xD Pero, les cuento que hoy me fue tan bien en mi primera presentación de ingles que en cuanto llegue a mi casa me puse a traducir solo por la emoción de ese momento :D Mañana tengo otro examen así que puedo tomar esto como una forma de estudiar, ¿no? :P**

** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a Gabriela Cruz, Darren's Loveeer, ValeAsencio, Airam Anemix y AmiDela por sus comentarios. Son lo más genial del mundo. :D**

**Y respondiendo a sus preguntas: Hasta ahora ya 15 versos en total, pero la autora escribe al menos uno por semana, dependiendo de lo que le pidan en tumblr. Ya le di tu petición para el verso que sugeriste Airam Anemix :D Ahora a esperar. **

**Nos leemos con otro verso el viernes. **

**Les mando un abrazo. :D**

**Lp' n.n **


	4. Nervios parte 2

**Parte dos de su primera cita. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots<strong>

**4.- Nervios. Parte 2.**

Kurt estaba listo para salir y esperaba abajo. Se movía, realmente, de un lado a otro por la sala de estar.

"Kurt, vas a hacerle un agujero a la alfombra."

"¿Eh?" Kurt dijo mirando a su padre. Burt estaba sentado en el sofá, acababa de silenciar el juego que estaba mirando en la televisión.

"¿Por qué tan emocionado?" Preguntó Burt.

"Blaine estará aquí pronto." Dijo Kurt y se acercó a la ventana para ver si el auto que acababa de escuchar era el de Blaine, no lo era.

"¿Estas nervioso? ¿No quieres ir?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo quiero ir. Solo quiero que ya esté aquí para poder irnos."

"Entonces, ¿no estas nervioso?"

"¡Soy un caso perdido de nervios, papá!" Dijo Kurt y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Burt.

Burt apago el televisor y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. "Entonces habla conmigo, porque no te entiendo."

"Es nuestra primera cita, solo estoy nervioso."

"Bueno…" Dijo Burt lentamente. "Primera cita después de conocerse durante meses y vivir con él… bueno tal vez no estabas… pero estaban en la misma casa y…" Kurt puso una mano en la rodilla de su padre.

"Está bien si dices 'vivir con él'" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso? Sabes que le gustas. Diablos Kurt, Blaine está loco por ti."

Kurt estaba sentado con la espalda recta y aliso su camisa. "Supongo… supongo que me preocupa que ya no…"

"¿Ya no qué?"

"Que ya no le guste." Dijo Kurt en un hilo de voz.

Burt lo miró por un momento antes de quitarse la gorra y frotar su cabeza. "Kurt, ¿Qué parte de 'él está loco por ti' no entiendes?"

"Las cosas son diferentes ahora… ya no estamos en esa casa y… yo… ¿y si solo piensa que me ama por todo lo duro que estaba tratando de salvarme? Ahora que las cosas son normales…. ¿Qué pasa si él ya no me quiere?" Kurt miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Entonces tú crees que Blaine tiene complejo de héroe y ahora que no necesitas que te salven él se va a aburrir de ti." Dijo Burt.

"Gracias por afirmarlo y dejarlo tan en claro papá. Me haces sentir mucho mejor." Dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

"Todavía no conozco bien a Blaine." Respondió Burt. "Espero poder llegar a conocerlo mejor. Pero sí sé una cosa, él está enamorado de ti Kurt. De ti. No está enamorado de las circunstancias o de la idea de haberte salvado o de lo emocionante que pudo haber sido, por así decirlo. Solo tienes que poner atención a la forma en que te mira. To veía a tu madre de esa manera. Así es como Carole me hace sentir ahora. ¿Habrá cosas que cambiaran ahora que todo es… diferente? Claro que sí. Pero solo tienes que confiar en él y confiar en mí cuando te digo esto. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿crees que yo estaría satisfecho al verte salir con él si yo creyera lo contrario?"

Kurt miró por un momento a su padre y luego envolvió los brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Burt inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo. "Gracias papá. Lo siento si estaba actuando como un loco por esto."

"No lo sientas. Solo tienes que salir y pasar un buen rato, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt asintió y secó sus ojos justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¿Puedes abrir?" Kurt preguntó mientras se levantaba del sofá y corría a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador* y saco el ramo de flores que había comprado para Blaine, luego regresó a la sala para encontrarlos en la entrada. Blaine estaba estrechando la mano de Burt, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro lo cual hizo que el corazón de Kurt se sacudiera de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía cuando miraba a Blaine.

"Kurt." Dijo cuándo lo vio. "Lo sabía. Te ves impecable y absolutamente magnifico."

Kurt se sonrojó y miró a su padre avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a elogios como esos. Sebastian nunca lo había tratado de esa manera.

Bien chicos, tengan una gran noche. Llámenme si necesitan algo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt sabía que ambos eran dos adultos que no iban a necesitar nada, pero entendía la necesidad de su padre por protegerlo.

"Por supuesto papá." Dijo Kurt y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de salir de la casa. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Blaine que sonreía. "Um… esto es para ti." Dijo tendiéndole las rosas. "Amarillo y rojo por…"

"¿Amistad y amor?" Preguntó Blaine.

"¿Demasiado cursi?"

"Suficientemente cursi." Dijo Blaine tomando las rosas para olerlas, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para darle a Kurt un beso en los labios. "Gracias. Las amo, son hermosas."

Kurt bajo la cabeza, maldiciendo lo fácil que era para él sonrojarse.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Preguntó Blaine.

Tendrían una cena en Breadsticks. Kurt sabía que no era de los mejores restaurantes, pero él solía pasar mucho tiempo con sus amigos ahí y Sebastian nunca había ido porque pensaba que estaba por debajo de él, así que tenía suficientes buenos recuerdos del lugar. Nada malo para recordar. Blaine sabía todo eso y probablemente había aceptado por esa misma razón.

"Breadsticks es realmente malo." Dijo Kurt al mirar por encima de sus menús. "Pero el pastel de queso está para morirse."

Blaine lo miró y levantó las cejas. "Uh… correcto. Tal vez podrías usar una frase diferente como…"

"¡Oh dios mío!" Dijo Kurt riendo. "¿El pastel de queso es increíble? ¿Mejor?"

Blaine sonrió. "Mejor."

Hablaron de pequeñas cosas que tal vez no eran tan importantes pero a los dos les interesaban. De cómo Blaine seguía viviendo con sus padres y a la vez trataba de no volverse loco gracias a ello. De la emoción de Cooper cuando se enteró de la historia de Kurt y que quería visitar Ohio en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad para poder conocerlo.

"Finn y Rachel quieren conocerte también." Dijo Kurt. "Pero ellos ya se quedaron un largo tiempo cuando regresé. ¿Tal vez podríamos visitarlos en Nueva York alguna vez?"

"Eso me encantaría. Realmente. Sabes lo que siento por Nueva York."

Toda la cena fue maravillosa, Kurt no podía creer lo nervioso que había estado antes. Era Blaine y estar con él siempre se había sentido demasiado natural, se sentía bien. Después de la cena, decidieron saltarse la película, ya habían pasado el suficiente –mucho– tiempo viendo películas y la televisión al estar Kurt atrapado en la casa. Era más agradable estar afuera solo ellos dos.

En su lugar, decidieron simplemente caminar un rato por el centro de Lima. No era la asombrosa arquitectura de San Francisco, pero fue una gran noche. Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt acercándola a su cuerpo para mantenerla segura mientras caminaban por la calle. Kurt suspiraba contento, respirando el fresco aire de esa noche.

"Lima no es tan malo." Dijo Kurt de la nada. "Creo que nunca antes lo había apreciado. Aunque nunca he sentido que Lima es mi hogar, ¿sabes? Solo estar con mi papá y Carole en este lugar es lo que se siente tan familiar."

"Me estás haciendo sentir mal por quejarme de mis padres. Quiero decir, los quiero mucho. Pero son tan… solo son padres, supongo."

"¿Cuándo podré conocerlos?"

"Cuando quieras." Dijo Blaine. "Bueno, ahora no, están fuera de la ciudad al menos por el fin de semana."

Blaine mecía sus manos un poco mientras sonreía. Se veía tan guapo a la luz de las farolas. Kurt se detuvo, volteando hasta quedar frente a Blaine y agarrándole ambas manos.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Cualquier cosa, puedes decirme lo que sea."

"Tenía miedo de esta cita."

"Yo también estaba asustado, quería que todo saliera bien y que fuera la perfecta primera cita. La primera cita que te mereces. Y en lugar de eso solo te llevé a cenar y a dar un paseo… Me puse tan nervioso por eso y creo que me congelé."

Kurt se rio y se acercó más a Blaine para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Esta es la perfecta primera cita. Justo como dijiste que sería… pero, Blaine, cuando dije que estaba asustado, lo decía en verdad. Tenía miedo."

"¿De… de mí?" Preguntó Blaine, su rostro palideciendo. "Dios, Kurt nunca… yo-"

"¡No! Oh, dios mío Blaine. No, nunca. Confió completamente en ti. Me daba miedo que al tener esta cita tú te dieras cuenta que no estas… que no estás realmente enamorado de mí."

Blaine lo miró un largo rato como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir. "Tu pensaste… Kurt… Yo." Blaine cerró los ojos por un momento dejando escapar una larga bocanada de aire antes de abrirlos de nuevo para mirar directamente a Kurt. Los ojos dorados de Blaine fundiéndose contra los de Kurt. "Kurt, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Nada puede cambiar eso. Te amo y necesito que confíes en mí cuando lo digo. Y si no puedes hacerlo, entonces voy a pasar el resto de mis días convenciéndote de ello. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt sonrió y se sonrojó al notar que Blaine también se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. "Yo también te amo." Dijo Kurt antes de besarlo. No era solo un suave beso, fue profundo, como los que no se daban desde hace tiempo, sus bocas jadeantes sobre la del otro, hasta que tuvieron que separarse un poco en busca de aire.

"¿Acaso mencionaste que tus padres están fuera de la ciudad?" Preguntó Kurt, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca como para que Blaine sintiera el calor de sus palabras sobre sus labios.

"Sí." Blaine respondió, dejando que Kurt enredara los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Podría mandarle un mensaje a mi papá para decirle que no es necesario que me espere… claro, si es que quieres regresar a tu casa."

"Eso está bien para mí." Dijo Blaine, sonriendo entre otro beso.

...

* * *

><p><strong>NT: _refrigerador_* Consulté esa palabra con la autora porque no creía que Kurt en verdad sacará las flores del refrigerador como lo decía la versión en ingles y ella me dijo que sí, que efectivamente Kurt habia guardado las flores que le regaló a Blaine en el refrigerador. ._. **

**Técnicamente aun es viernes en mi país así que estoy en tiempo para subir el capítulo xD Les pido una disculpa enorme, pero ayer apenas pude comenzar a traducir y ya estaba a la mitad cuando sucedió algo que les diré más abajo para hacer comercial :P **

**Les cuento que la parte 3 de su primera cita no está en el siguiente verso, ni en el que sigue, ni en el que sigue... porque así los acomodó la autora y yo no puedo mover nada ;-; Pero no se preocupen que el verso que sigue les va a gustar mucho (eso espero). **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS que se pasan por acá para leer está traducción :D Y gracias a Gabriela Cruz, AmiDela, Nanis kpop star, Adriana11, Darren's Loveeer, Aamorella, ValeAsencio, Miichy CrissColfer y Airam Anemix por sus geniales comentarios. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa. :D**

**Respondiendo a sus preguntas**

**AmiDela: La autora aun los escribe y claro que puedes dejarme tu petición que yo se la enviaré con gusto. Hasta ahora (no daré spoilers, no muchos xd) hay versos de cuando Burt encontró a Kurt en el jardín, la primera reunión de Cooper con Kurt, algunos celos de Kurt como fantasma, la perspectiva de Sebastian cuando estaba casado con Kurt, entre otros... **

**Les recuerdo que pueden dejarme alguna de las ideas que tengan para un verso que yo se la haré llegar a la autora. :D**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto. No diré cuando porque ni yo lo sé... pero será pronto.**

**¡LINDO FIN DE SEMANA PARA TODOS! :D**

**PD: (se me estaba olvidando xd) Esté es el comercial o la recomendación o no sé. Pero anoche me quede hasta tarde leyendo "One And Only" de _Jess Kyu Criss_. Se los recomiendo mucho mucho muchooooooooooooo! Todas sus historias son hermosas pero recién inicio con está (apenas tiene 6 capítulos). En verdad vale toda la pena pasar a leer y dejar un comentario. *fin del comercial***

**Lp' n.n **


	5. Quiero que te quedes

**Este verso se localiza en el capítulo 8 de The Ghost Of You, todo bajo la perspectiva de Kurt. **

**Nota: el título del capítulo hace referencia a la letra de la canción Stay de Rihanna.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots.<strong>

**5.- Quiero que te quedes.**

Kurt estaba vagando de nuevo. No podía salir de la casa, pero al menos podía darle a Blaine un poco de privacidad de vez en cuando. Sabía que el hermano de Blaine era muy importante para él, así que por eso Kurt había decidido andar solo por un rato, dejando que Blaine hablara con Cooper sin que Kurt estuviera dando vueltas por ahí, visible o no.

Eso solía hacer la mayor parte de su existencia. Vagar por la casa sin estar realmente presente y sin poder salir. Atado como un globo luchando por liberarse. O tal vez, enjaulado con un pájaro batiendo sus alas. Ahora no le importaba tanto, podía descansar un poco su mente sabiendo que Blaine estaba ahí.

Kurt sentía algo cálido y vibrante con el solo pensar en Blaine. Tan cálido como se sentía bajo el sol, más cálido de lo que había sentido antes de morir. Los labios de Kurt se inclinaron en una sonrisa antes de que fuera sacado de su casi estado de trance por la música que ahora llenaba la casa. Kurt se detuvo y escuchó. Blaine estaba tocando el piano.

La habitación principal seguía siendo para Kurt la parte más desagradable de esa casa que se había convertido en su prisión, pero cuando Blaine estaba trabajando ahí dentro parecía menos como la habitación principal y más como una sala de música.

A Kurt comenzaba a gustarle realmente la sala de música.

Se acercó en silencio y se quedó atrás viendo a Blaine tocar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas desplegaban sobre su rostro. Sus dedos se movían a través de las teclas de marfil con voluntad propia y Blaine tenía una expresión llena de paz y alegría que hacía que ese sentimiento cálido y vibrante se precipitara a través de Kurt.

Kurt camino en silencio y se sentó junto a Blaine en el banquillo. Se preguntó si Blaine lo había hecho a propósito para que Kurt se uniera a él. Kurt parpadeo mirando el hermoso y pacifico rostro de Blaine antes de hablar.

"Eso es hermoso." Dijo Kurt en voz baja. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Blaine sonrió y sus ojos se arrugaron antes de miras hacia Kurt donde su expresión cambio. Parecía casi sobresaltado y su boca se abrió un poco. Kurt le sonrió sintiendo mariposas volando a través de él.

"No es nada." Blaine sonaba triste con voz áspera. "No es nada. Solo es algo que estoy inventando a medida que sigo tocando. No podría hacerlo otra vez aunque quisiera. Esto lo hago cuando me siento atrapado en una pieza musical en la que estoy trabajando. Ayuda a despejar mi cabeza."

Kurt estaba sorprendido, ese era el tipo de música que Blaine hacia cuando ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello. Kurt se sentía honrado, había podido ver una parte del alma de Blaine y eso era algo que no todo el mundo podía ver.

"Eres muy talentoso, Blaine." Dijo Kurt en voz baja, sintiendo como si ellos estuvieran envueltos en una cálida burbuja, no quería desaparecer el momento con gritos.

"Soy muy feliz con lo que hago para ganarme la vida, ¿sabes?" Contesto Blaine.

Kurt suspiró, recordando que los sueños que había tenido antes nunca pasarían. "Sí…" Dijo, pero no menciono nada de lo que estaba pensando. No era el momento para estar triste por las cosas que había perdido.

Blaine pareció sentir que algo estaba mal así que le dio una brillante sonrisa a Kurt. "¿Qué tal si toco algo que tu conozcas?" Dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar algo alegre. "Está es un poco vieja pero es una grandiosa canción. La canté con los Warblers en su tiempo."

Le tomo a Kurt un segundo reconocer la versión para piano de la canción y cuando lo hizo fijo su mirada en Blaine mientras se le escapa una pequeña carcajada que no pudo contener. "¿Realmente, Blaine? ¿Katy Perry?"

"Ahora ella tiene mucho talento." Dijo Blaine sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Kurt estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca del gusto musical de Blaine cuando él comenzó a cantar.

"_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."_

Kurt sentía burbujas en el estómago. Justo ahora no había nada que amara más que la voz de Blaine, se acercó lo más que pudo a Blaine sin molestarlo, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca de Blaine para sentir su calor. Él sabía que no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada chispeante y feliz que Blaine le estaba dedicando mientras cantaba y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Como Blaine consiguió llegar a las últimas notas de la canción regreso la mirada hacia Kurt y le guiño un ojo. Kurt pensó que si tuviese un poco menos autocontrol probablemente se habría reído y desmayado como una chica enamorada. Podía sentir como se ruborizaba y trato de mirar hacia otro lado para encubrirlo.

"_My heart stops, when you look at me. Just __**one touch**__, now baby I believe."_ Cantó Blaine. _"This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."_

Kurt se dio cuenta de que deseaba tener solo un toque, él lo quería más que nada en ese momento. Quería sentir realmente el calor de la piel de Blaine. Confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejar que lo tocará si es que hubiera podido.

Blaine terminó la canción y Kurt sonrió, aplaudiendo fuertemente para él.

"No está mal, Blaine Warbler." Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Blaine de repente. "Estuviste en el club Glee, ¿Algún talento oculto?"

Kurt nunca había sido tímido o torpe mostrando sus talentos, pero sabía que no podía compararse a Blaine cuando tocaba el piano, además de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tocado.

"Yo toco el piano bastante bien." Respondió arrastrando los dedos por unas cuantas teclas. "Claro, no como tú."

Blaine se enderezó y prácticamente rebotó en el banquillo. "¿En serio? Si yo inicio algo, ¿crees que podrías tocarlo y continuar?"

"Tal vez." Kurt se encogió de hombros tratando de confiar un poco en sus habilidades.

Blaine se quedó en silencio un momento mirando el piano antes de comenzar a tocar algo. Kurt lo pensó un momento antes de reconocer la canción. Él la sabía.

"Yo puedo tocar esa canción." Dijo Kurt alegremente y luego puso sus manos sobre las teclas comenzando a tocar.

Kurt se sentía mareado por la emoción de estar tocando con Blaine. Ver como sus propios dedos oprimían las notas correctas, concentrado en no echarlo a perder. Miró a Blaine por un momento, pero tuvo que regresar la mirada al piano para buscar rápidamente las teclas que había perdido. Blaine lo miraba con tanta intensidad que Kurt tenía problemas para concentrarse.

Cuando las últimas notas de la canción hicieron eco Kurt sintió que se congelaba en el banquillo. Podía sentir dentro de sí mismo como ese se transformaba en un momento inolvidable y quería… no quería estropearlo al decir o hacer algo mal.

Se humedeció los labios antes de finalmente levantar la vista hacia los brillantes ojos color miel de Blaine.

"Metí la pata un par de veces." Dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Solo tienes que mover los dedos un poco más, justo así." Dijo Blaine antes de llegar a las manos de Kurt, moviendo sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Fue como una sacudida eléctrica la que paso por el cuerpo de Kurt. Blaine lo estaba tocando.

Kurt podía sentir la cálida presión de la piel de Blaine. Sentir los callos en sus dedos. Sentir el pulso bajo su piel. Kurt se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y se quedó mirando a Blaine. Estaban tan cerca, sus manos cubriendo las propias, Kurt se sentía mareado.

"Blaine." Suspiró. "Estas tocando mi mano."

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, como si acaba de notar la importancia de ese momento. Entonces Blaine respiró lentamente, pasando los dedos suavemente desde la mano de Kurt hasta su muñeca, acariciando suavemente sobre la sensible piel. Kurt movió su mano para poder presionarla contra la de Blaine. Palma con palpa, tocando la mayor cantidad de Blaine como pudo.

Luego levantó sus manos hasta que ambas estaban frente a sus ojos. Kurt las miró incrédulo. Tomó la otra mano de Blaine, extendiendo sus dedos para enlazarlos uno a uno en cada mano de Blaine. El aliento de Kurt se aceleró y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Se sentía más vivo de lo que había sentido en años, la calidez de Blaine irradiaba a través de él.

Kurt sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y no podía pensar en nada que decir, excepto…

"Blaine." Susurró como una plegaria.

Kurt miró hacia Blaine para encontrarlo mirando fijamente hacia él, casi desapareciendo por completo los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Kurt sintió como sus ojos se cerraban, esperando. Esperando por todo lo que tanto quería y que se encontraba a un suspiro de distancia. Esperando por la firme y suave presión de los labios de Blaine. Esperando y…

No pasó nada.

Kurt abrió los ojos. Blaine había retrocedido un poco, pero todavía tenía sus manos unidad a las suyas, lo miraba con expresión aun asombrada.

"Esto es increíble, Kurt." Blaine respiró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kurt quería gemir de frustración. En su lugar, se limitó a asentir, manteniendo sus manos unidad.

Blaine miró hacia otro lago y se aclaró la garganta. "Debería ir a hacer la cena. Además, prometí a Wes llamarlo esta noche."

Kurt asintió de nuevo tratando de no perder el equilibrio o que su voz flaqueara al responder.

"Sí, está bien. Dijo Kurt pensativo. "Gracias por tocar conmigo y por esto." Kurt sintió una oleada de gratitud superando su decepción. Blaine le había dado más de lo que nunca pensó tener de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que significa para mí el simplemente tocar algo. Es como… como tener un vaso de agua después de tener el postre."

Blaine cerró los ojos, parecía como si se sintiera dolido. Un momento después su expresión se suavizo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió a Kurt, liberando una de sus manos. Kurt extrañó inmediatamente el contacto, pero después Blaine utilizó esa mano libre para acomodarle el cabello por lo que Kurt tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de felicidad.

"No sé qué decir." Dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió y a su vez, de mala gana, soltó la otra mano de Blaine. Con mucho gusto se quedaría así con Blaine el tiempo que pudiera. Pero Blaine era un ser humano, que estaba vivo y tenía que vivir.

"A cenar entonces." Dijo Kurt tratando de despejar su cabeza y regresar a la normalidad. "Vivir hace que tengas que comer."

Blaine le sonrió y se levantó del banquillo. Dejando en Kurt la sensación de que la vida acababa de comenzar de nuevo para él.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Si encuentran algún error en la traducción por favor díganmelo saber. Intercalé el traducir este verso con mi tarea de Investigación e intervención en educación y aprendizaje (oh como amo esa materia xD) así que espero no haber metido mucho la pata. **

**Miles de disculpas por la tardanza u.u pero la escuela me tenia bien agarrada de los cabellos. Les prometo que una vez por semana estarán leyendo uno de los versos de está historia. :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos, todos por leer y comentar, ustedes saben quienes son y los amo y adoro por seguir acá y hacerme feliz. **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo, el siguiente verso es bajo la perspectiva de Burt, así que comiencen a imaginar de que se va a tratar. :P**

**¡Buen inicio de semana! **

**Lp' n.n **


End file.
